


Casanova

by Strange_Archivist



Series: Everything, Every Things [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Archivist/pseuds/Strange_Archivist
Summary: Mike is vaguely relieved when Nancy offers El her old bike. Vaguely relieved because lately he and El both seem to have trouble fitting on his bike together. He's also vaguely disappointed that El having her own bike means she won't be riding on the back of Mike's bike anymore, the two of them squished together, her arms wrapped around him, him getting that fluttery, light-headed feeling...ORMike tries to teach El how to ride a bike and keeps getting distracted.ORBecause if anyone's got moves or is pulling them, it's El.





	Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't stop myself from writing Stranger Things fanfiction at this point.

Mike is vaguely relieved when Nancy offers El her old bike. Vaguely relieved because lately he and El both seem to have trouble fitting on his bike together. Well, Mike has trouble fitting into a lot of things lately. And also, there's that fluttery, light-headed feeling he's been getting lately when El wraps her arms around him.

He's vaguely relieved and… also vaguely disappointed that El having her own bike means she won't be riding on the back of Mike's bike anymore, the two of them squished together, her arms wrapped around him, him getting that fluttery, light-headed feeling...

God, being a teenager is so weird.

Still, El seems excited that she'll be getting her own bike. It's nearly the end of summer, Hopper had been convinced to allow El out with the guys a bit starting in August because, “won't people find it suspicious that we're all already her friends if we're just supposed to be meeting her the first day of school?” Max had pointed out. Mike had to admit that Max, it turned out, was a pretty good zoomer to have on your side.

El's excited, that is, until she tries actually riding the bike, and promptly topples over on her first go.

“Oh shit, sorry,” Mike says, rushing over to her. “I forgot, you've never actually ridden a bike on your own.”

They straighten her and the bike out and this time Mike holds her steady before letting her go on her own, giving her pointers, his face close to hers, their bodies close too since he’s trying to keep her steady.

Pretty soon, he's finding it hard to focus on the road or the bike or, well, anything besides the beautiful girl in front of him or the way she smells (like the tiniest bit of sweet, salty sweat mixed with eggos, mixed with her strawberry shampoo), or how soft her hand is when his hand covers hers on one of the bike handles, or how pretty her eyes are with that earnest look in them, or how very much he would like to kiss her soft-looking lips.

Oh god. _Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod._

He’s afraid that he’s in serious danger of being a bit of a creep, what mouth-breather uses lame excuses like teaching a girl how to do something as an excuse to get close to her? Not that _that’s_ what he was doing. Nope. _Back off, Wheeler. Back off_ , he tells himself.

Until she innocently readjusts her hands so that one is on top of his again, and says, that expectant, perhaps a bit too innocent look in her eyes, “like this?”

Wait, whoa, is _she_ using lame excuses like learning how to ride a bike as an excuse to get close to _him_?

He can’t think too hard about it though, because before he can figure an answer, _she_ leans up and kisses _him_.

He grins and awkwardly kisses her back. He means it to last for only a moment, he’s decidedly _not_ being a creep, after all, but she grabs his shirt collar and holds him to her and he’s pretty sure his brain short-circuits because _shit_ and-

_HONK-HONK!_

“Hey!” Nancy shouts from the car she’s pulling into the drive, presumably returning from her summer job as a lifeguard at the local pool. “I didn’t say you could give your girlfriend my old bike so you could put the moves on her you little perv!”

Her voice sounds harsh, but she’s got an amused grin on her face and Mike’s pretty sure she actually winks at... his _girlfriend_? Not that they’ve designated anything really. But they spend all the time they can together, and try to find any excuse to hold hands, and ok, yes, they kiss sometimes and, oh god…

“I’m _NOT_!” Mike says hotly, because if anybody’s got moves or is pulling them, it’s El.

Nancy laughs. “Yeah, ok. Take a break and come help me unload the groceries mom wanted me to pick up, will ya, Casanova?”

Mike blushes, momentarily furious, until El grabs his hand again and says, with a wink, “Come on, let’s go help, Casanova.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Hopper and Dustin can't be the only ones who interrupt them at inopportune moments ;) Please comment if you enjoyed, or even if you didn't!


End file.
